All I Need
by CayStar
Summary: What was wrong with these people? Did they not see how beautiful he was, or the pain he was hiding behind his gentle smiles and slow drawl? I needed him. **2014 Non-Canon awards Best Bella/Jasper 1st place**
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This is going to be a short story- only 5 chapters in all, and I will post the final chapter on Valentine's Day.  
Yes, the verb tenses change between POV's- it's intentional, and will make sense at the end, I hope.**_

* * *

**Bella POV**  
They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from my table as you could get. There were five of them, two girls and three boys, all sitting strangely still and looking away from each other, away from their table, away from everyone in the room. Their food sat in front of them untouched, their milk cartons unopened, almost like props on a movie set. And speaking of movies, that's exactly what they looked like- movie stars. Inhumanly beautiful, with perfectly symmetrical faces, beautifully proportioned and toned bodies, and hair that belonged on a runway.

I took the time to study them, as they were not looking my direction, and took note of their body language. The giant boy with curly black hair had one meaty arm around the statuesque blonde. She was leaning into him slightly, her face giving nothing away, but her eyes softened each time he stroked her hair. Her perfectly manicured hand rested on his right knee as if it had been there for years. They were clearly comfortable with one another.

The boy with the wild copper hair was sitting tensely with his elbows on the table and his face in his hands. His shoulders were raised with stress, or irritation, and his left leg tapped restlessly on the floor. As I watched, the girl with the short spiky hair took her hand and rested it on his knee, much like the other couple, to still his movement. He looked at her gratefully with a tight smile, before folding his arms to rest his face on them.

Under the table, her hand slowly crept higher on his thigh until it was near his hip, with her fingers curling dangerously next to his crotch. She wasn't looking at him, but at the blond beside her, giving him a pensive look that was almost cold and calculating. Her hand barely moved where she left it, rubbing along the inseam of Copper's jeans in a decidedly teasing manner.

By this time my neighbor had noticed my fixation and began to fill me in on the Cullen "dirt." She explained that they were all adopted and engaged in quasi-incestual relationships with their "siblings." What surprised me was how she paired them off. Blondie and the bear were a couple, obviously, but she said the spiky-haired girl was dating the blond to her left, not the ginger to her right. Was she sure? I asked her. Yes, she was sure.

I nodded my dubious agreement as I turned my attention to the final Cullen. His back was to me, but I could still see a lot. His hair was multi-faceted blond, with highlights my mother would have paid a fortune for. It curled wildly on his head, stopping just short of his chin. Occasionally he would tuck a stubborn strand back behind his ear and I found myself longing to do the same. He was slouched in his chair, radiating comfort and ease, with his long legs crossed at the ankle underneath the table. He was dressed sharply, like the rest of his family, in dark wash jeans and an ivory sweater, but I had a strange flash of him wearing dirty cowboy boots and a poplin shirt.

His arm rested casually on the back of his "girlfriend's" chair, but she sat forward, almost blatantly avoiding his touch. His face was turned to the window nearest him, gaze locked on the rainy forest outside. Despite his laid-back appearance, I got the distinct impression that he was feeling trapped. I felt a longing to comfort him, ease whatever burden he was carrying, and as if my eyes were drawing him, he turned and caught my stare.

His eyes seemed dark from across the crowded room, but I couldn't make out the color, guessing them to be brown. I was filled with a sense of warmth as we looked at one another and his face and eyes seemed to brighten slightly, with a small smile tugging at one corner of his full lips. I physically ached to touch him when one soft curl fell over his brow line, causing him to once again brush it back behind his ear. My fingers clenched tight with longing.

The bell broke our stare and he dipped his head to me slightly, like a cowboy in an old western, though I had no idea why that comparison came to mind. He rose gracefully from his seat, following his "siblings" from the room, and I stared after him until Angela pulled me from my thoughts, telling me it was time to get to our next class.

**Jasper POV**  
Another day stuck in this boring pseudo-life. High school. What a joke. I'm over 160 years old, not 16. I've killed thousands of humans and vampires alike, and my punishment is to spend eternity in a purgatory filled with hormonal adolescents. My brother, Peter, can't stop laughing every time I call to complain.

I would leave the Cullens and move back home with my real family, if it wasn't for Alice. My "mate." Don't get me wrong, I do appreciate all she has done for me in getting my diet changed, and I enjoy having Carlisle and Esme in my life, along with Emmett and Rosalie, but that bitch Edward gets on my very last nerve.

He tips his head and sneers at me when he hears my rather loud thoughts. _Don't like it, stay the fuck outta my head. _Stupid little prissy boy. He's the only one that needs to be here; the rest of us are way too old for this shit. Well, Alice fits here too. She's trying to fill in her lost human memories by making up new ones based on the pathetic lives of the teenagers around us.

Her annoying little voice cuts into my thoughts like nails on a chalkboard. "I don't know why all the humans are so excited about the new girl. She's not special like us or anything." Her jealousy, along with Rose's, undercuts her true feelings on the subject. Obviously the humans think she is special, and that grates on Ali's nerves.

The level of anticipation in the room jumps dramatically just as the cafeteria doors usher in a fresh batch of students. At the same time, Edward's bloodlust spikes higher than I have ever felt from him before. He covers his face with his tense hands and I see a tremor in his arms from the stress of holding back. _Damn it, Eddie, next time you skip the family hunt to go shopping with my wife, you need to remember you're not the only one who suffers from your thirst._

"I can't help it, Jasper! I don't know what's wrong. I've never felt this way before!" His voice is hushed and strained and I feel a brief pang of sympathy that I quickly realize is not my own. Personally, I feel nothing but disgust for that prissy little daddy's boy.

"It's ok, Edward, I don't see you slipping or anything. I think you can stay at school safely. Jasper is the one I'm not sure about. I can't see anything about his next class." She turns to me with doubt and worry evident on her face and her emotions. Thanks for the faith, babe. Glad you trust me.

I focus my attention in the direction of the new girl, trying to see if she is suspicious of us, since Eddie isn't volunteering any information on her thoughts. "That's because I can't hear her, Jasper. I don't know what she's thinking." Really now? That's very interesting. No one has been able to block Edward's gift before, and I have to turn my head to the window to hide my self-satisfied smirk.

Searching out her unfamiliar emotions, I find a rush of curiosity, skepticism and the normal lust that I'm used to feeling from the teenagers we spend our days with. What strikes me is the strength of the emotions, the purity and lack of hesitation. This person feels deeply, and doesn't shy away from her emotions. As Eddie drops his head to the table, I feel Alice drawing away from me again. I leave my arm on her chair just to irritate her, knowing her lack of patience for PDA of any kind. I brush my hair back out of my face and almost fall over when the intense wave of longing and desire strikes me.

These feelings aren't directed toward my family in general; they are coming straight at me. My eyes darken in response, and the pull is too strong for me to resist. I turn my head and lock eyes with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

Her eyes are wide pools of chocolate brown that I can't help but imagine a bright newborn red. Her skin is fair, only slightly darker than my own, although a flattering blush stains her cheeks when she meets my gaze.

She shows no discomfort as we lock eyes, and her emotions remain strong and true- deep longing, mingled with desire, and an odd note of protectiveness. No one other than Peter has ever felt protective of me, and that was only at my lowest point after we left Maria. The idea that this small human girl is feeling this way leaves me confused and oddly comforted. I find myself offering her a smile, something I don't hand out easily.

Another rush of desire fills me, and it takes me a minute to realize it's my own. I want this girl. I need her, in a way I have never needed anyone else before. Just a shared glance across a crowded room and a small taste of her emotions has me desperate to speak to her, to flesh out her deepest secrets, to offer myself to her for her own dissection.

The bell catches me off guard, and I reluctantly tear my eyes away from my beauty, offering her only a slight nod in parting. For a minute I panic that Edward has heard my traitorous thoughts, but he and Alice are locked in one of their annoying silent conversations on their way out of the cafeteria.

The rest of my family doesn't even notice that I am the last one out the door. Would they notice if I left? If I just kept walking all the way home? Or all the way to my real home with my real family? Something tells me my brown-eyed girl would notice.

As if I conjured her with my thoughts, the most enticing aroma I have ever smelled drifts ahead of my mysterious beauty. She is in my class! History has always been my least favorite class; they can't get anything right in these damn textbooks. But an hour with my belle changes this to a small slice of heaven.

I sit up in anticipation as the teacher points her to the only available seat- directly in front of me. Most humans are understandably uncomfortable sitting with a vampire breathing down their neck, when I can't avoid breathing, that is.

Her heart jumps when she looks up and sees me sitting here. I gift her another lazy grin and prepare to allay her fear that will surely come when she is closer to me, but the fear never comes. A blush graces her cheeks again, and I feel a twinge of self-conscious embarrassment, but she still feels the longing, desire, and that god-damn wave of protectiveness. I can't resist tasting her heavenly scent, and as I take a breath I realize she does not stir my thirst at all. In all my years I have never met a human that didn't set my throat on fire, but this girl is utterly unique. She is a complete enigma.

We both seem to realize we're blatantly staring at each other at the exact same moment and my voice covers hers as we speak.

"I'm Jasper-"

"Hi, I'm Bella-"

We smile and laugh off the awkwardness before I nod in her direction so she will speak again. "Sorry, I'm Bella Swan. Did you say your name was Jasper?"

There is a hint of deception, only enough that I know she was already well aware of my name before introducing herself. Not that it's her fault, everyone knows the Cullens. I realize when I hear her name that this is the girl that Edward can't hear and Alice can't see. So why can I feel her? Why can I breathe in her luscious scent without needing a taste of her sweet nectar? And why the hell does she want to protect someone like me?

I realize she is feeling expectant and I have rudely waited too long to answer my beautiful girl. "Yes, darlin', I'm Jasper Wh- Hale. Jasper Hale." What the hell was that? I almost told her my real name, and I didn't even attempt to cover my accent that Alice despises so much. Alice. She said she couldn't see this hour, so she can't see anything I say or do in here...

With a wicked smirk, I take Bella's hand in mine and try to think around the sharp tingle of electricity traveling between us. I slowly bring her hand to my lips, where I brush a kiss across her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my Belle."

Impossibly, her blush darkens, filling the air around us with her delicious floral scent. A hint of strawberry and lilac fills me with a sharp sense of home. Not my vampire home with my brother and sister, but my human home. Jasper Whitlock's home.

The teacher calls attention to the front and she reluctantly turns, bringing my focus to her thick, flowing brown hair. I physically ache to run my fingers through it, and when one lone curl falls atop my open textbook I give in to the taboo and lift it gently between my thumb and forefinger. Soft as silk, I rub it gently, stroking softly, completely absorbed in the texture and scent before me.

"Mr. Hale?" My head shoots up and I drop the curl like it's a burning ember. Bella's eyes aren't the only ones on me as the teacher has caught me unaware for the first time in my entire immortal life. I have no idea what he asked or what answer he is seeking.

I clear my throat unnecessarily and finally speak, "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't hear the question." I have to choke back a growl when the room full of children begin laughing at the most feared vampire of the south, the Southern Major, the God of War. Bella's surge of indignant anger is the only thing that holds my demon back, as she glares around at our immature classmates. Her protectiveness is no longer unexpected, and is oddly comforting, bordering on familiar. I begin to think I might be in deep shit here.

**Bella POV**  
I had the strangest urge to get up and strangle everyone who laughed at Jasper. What was wrong with these people? Did they not see how beautiful he was, or the pain he was hiding behind his gentle smiles and slow drawl? I needed him. I needed to hold him, and stroke his hair, and trace his gorgeous full lips with my fingers. I needed to tuck my head into his neck and breathe in his scent, the faint scent I could only smell lightly when he moved behind me in his desk. Tobacco and leather and something else, something manly. My hand still tingled from his cool touch and soft lips that felt firm, and colder than I expected.

I knew he was angry. I wasn't sure how I knew, but I did. I reached my hand back slowly, palm facing up, in a silent offer of comfort, solidarity, and support. I had no idea what I was thinking; I had never been this forward with a boy before. Of course, Jasper didn't really strike me as a "boy." He was all man, despite his age. It felt like hours, but I'm sure it was only a few seconds before he took my hand carefully in his much larger one, holding it as if it was the finest crystal, as if he might crush it if he squeezed too hard.

Cool breath ghosted across my neck as he leaned up to whisper in my ear, "Thanks, darlin'. I needed that." I shivered as his lips grazed the shell of my ear, leaving a trail of goosebumps over my entire body. I could feel my cheeks heat up in a blush and I swore I heard Jasper take a deep breath behind me. My thoughts were a blur for the rest of the class. My hand was released just before the bell rang, and I gathered my books before turning to face my new obsession.

His eyes were darker than they were before. I had decided earlier that they were a pale hazel, an odd golden tone that I had never seen before. Now they were closer to my shade, a dark brown, almost black with intensity. His voice made my knees weak when he spoke lowly, "You wanna get outta here?"

I nodded without hesitation, taking his outstretched hand and lacing my fingers with his. The strange electric current moved through my body, and I subconsciously stepped closer to him as we walked out the door.

He led me to the parking lot where he suddenly drew up short. A single word shot ice water through my veins and his hand tightened almost painfully around mine as he spat out her name like a curse.

"Alice."


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper POV**  
The evil pixie is radiatin' malice and envy, but I'm puttin' my foot down. This little belle is the best thing I've found in my very long life, and I'm not about to let her go. The Cullens can kiss my lily-white ass.

Bella stops short beside me, and her emotions send me reeling before I can gather myself. Disappointment, jealousy, and possessiveness overshadow her previously steady emotional cocktail I have already grown used to. Who is this amazing human? First she wants to protect me, now she wants to possess me? She doesn't know it yet, but she already does.

"Going somewhere, Jazzy?" The voice that has annoyed me for the past fifty years apparently grates on my Bella's nerves as well, since she cringes when Alice speaks.

"Yeah, Ali, I sure am. Takin' this little darlin' for a drive. Prob'ly go see my brother. My _real_ brother." I tip my head, feeling her annoyance level rising with each deeply accented word.

I'm not sure what my belle did to snap me out of the haze I've been in for the past few decades, but I am havin' a little too much fun trying to get a rise out of Alice. She hates my real personality, my accent, even the clothes I wear when I'm with Pete and Char. Judging by the lust I feel from Bella and the smell of her arousal, she has a slightly different opinion.

"Ugh, Jasper. You sound like a stupid hick. Cut that out," Alice whines, wrinkling her little nose up like she smells shit on my boots or somethin.

A sharp wave of anger is the only warning I get that my little belle is about to explode. I hold her back with one hand to keep her from injuring herself in case she decides to physically assault Alice.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You're such a bitch! Why the hell should he care what you think about him or where he goes?" Uh oh. Don't say it Alice, I ain't ready to explain this shit yet...

"He's my husband, you little tramp! You better watch how you speak to me if you know what's good for you," Alice hisses out dangerously, or as dangerously as she is capable of sounding. She still sounds a bit like a child's squeaky toy.

I'm ready for the shift in Bella's emotions this time, so her shock and disbelief don't bowl me over too bad, but the hurt and betrayal she feels is physically painful to me, and I have to suck in a breath to steady to my nerves. Guess I won't be goin' out of my way to piss off my little mate anytime soon; that shit sucks.

"What the fuck, Jasper? Is she crazy?" Her big brown eyes are pleadin' with me to refute the claim, deny the pixie bitch, and carry my belle off into the sunset. I can't lie to her though.

"Yeah darlin', she's bat-shit crazy. I'll explain everythin' in the car though, okay?" See, there's a big difference between lying and avoiding the question. Well shit, now Eddie's coming in fast, and I need to get my girl outta here. But she's not through talking it seems.

"Why does it matter to you what Jasper does anyway? You're the one fucking your brother!"

Silence. The kind of absolute silence only the immortal can pull off. No breathing, no heartbeat, no movement whatsoever. Alice and I are frozen and Edward is shocked and terrified to come any closer. He better be scared shitless. The soft, warm hand in mine is the only thing holdin' the Major at bay.

_Is she fuckin' right, Eddie? You been takin' what don't belong to ya?_

Suddenly, faster than human speed, Eddie is in my face. "No, Major, I have been taking what belonged to me all along! Your so-called wife is _my_ fucking mate." He takes a deep breath, and all hell breaks loose.

**Bella POV**  
I had no idea what these people were talking about, but I was pretty sure the prissy boy just appeared out of thin air. While we were talking I had noticed a few things. Jasper and the little bitch were standing perfectly still, _inhumanly_ still, like statues. The longer I held Jasper's hand, the warmer it got, but I also noticed it was very hard and smooth- like stone, instead of flesh. I brushed my fingers against his once more and confirmed my findings. Their eyes were another suspicious thing. They started out the same golden hue, but as we argued they got progressively darker until they were pitch black now.

Just as I was wondering what the hell a mate was, I was suddenly pushed behind Jasper and pressed close to his hard stone back (and damn nice ass, if I do say so myself). He was growling, actually _growling_! Like a bear, or a lion, or something! The prissy boy was in front of him, growling too, and the tiny girl was holding him back with strength she didn't look like she possessed.

Jasper's phone started ringing, startling me, and I realized my heart was racing a mile a minute, and I was breathing heavily as I clung to Jasper's shirt. "Darlin'? Bella? Can you reach in my pocket and answer my phone for me? I have a feelin' I know who it is, and it's pretty important."

Seriously? That sounded like a bad pickup line, but one I was gonna take advantage of either way. I slowly slid my hand around to his pocket and slipped it inside, feeling carefully for his phone. When I found it, I pulled it out and slid it open. I didn't say a word before the person on the other end of the line started talking.

_"Hey Sugar, you and the Major need to head out now. You're Eddie-boy's singer and he ain't gonna last much longer. Jas- bring my little sis home ASAP."_

The voice sounded a lot like Jasper's, warm and soothing, with that same sexy accent. I heard a buzzing sound that I first thought was the phone, but soon realized it was coming from Jasper and the others. They were... talking? I don't know. It sounded like talking but much quieter and faster than I could understand. Suddenly the prissy boy swayed on his feet and to my complete disbelief, the girl lifted him in her arms and took off running into the woods. Or at least I think they went to the woods, I couldn't see them because they left so quickly.

Jasper took a deep breath and slowly turned to face me. I couldn't read his expression as he reached to gently take his phone out of my hand. "You ok there, darlin'?"

Was I? Physically I was still in one piece, but mentally was a whole other story. I had no earthly idea what the hell was going on, and I was beginning to wonder what these people actually were. It was clear they weren't entirely human. Jasper's hand gently raised my chin to meet his now-golden eyes. He searched my face for something, but I'm sure my expression was puzzled or blank.

He must not have found what he looked for because he sighed, sending his cool breath across my face, and shook his head a little. "Look, Bella, I can tell you anythin' you want to know. But can we just get out of here first? It's kind of important for us to get as far away from here as fast as possible. Do you trust me?"

I stared into his earnest gaze, finally able to answer at least one of his questions. I didn't know how, or why, but I knew unequivocally that I did indeed trust this man. I trusted him with my heart, with my life, with my very soul. Nodding, I took his hand and answered him firmly, "I do."

**Jasper POV**  
Her complete certainty as she looks me square in the eye fills me with a warmth that reminds me of hot Texas summers and sneakin' a kiss behind the barn. My newfound joy in Bella is enough to overshadow the rage and disbelief I feel from what my so-called wife and brother just told me. Those two have been together from the minute we showed up on the Cullens' doorstep, but the meddling bitch wouldn't tell me because she _saw_ that I would be unstable and ruthless if I learned of her betrayal. Well, no shit.

I mean, it's not like it bothers me that much _now_, but I did love her way back then. Peter and Char just couldn't understand my struggles with feedin', so I followed the pixie like the dumb beast that I was.

Once the glamour wore off, I started testin' her. I'd take a trip down to Peter's and meet some of his friends, then come back and see if she cared. She never once got upset, so I figured I'd go with it. I had the best time when we lived up in Alaska- I could always count on Tanya to take care of my _needs_. That's what men did back in my time. I just had no idea my _wife_ was steppin' out on me as well.

I push down the bile of those traitorous emotions and focus my attention solely on the beauty before me. Now that I've found her, I can't imagine ever wantin' more than she could give me. I'm definitely a one-woman man from here on out.

Her eyes are wide and innocent, staring deep into my soul, trying to flush out my secrets. She doesn't realize I'll gladly tell her anything she wants to know, just as soon as I get her away from the danger that is Edward. What are the odds that my gorgeous human mate is also that little prick's singer? Only my life...

Wrapping my arm around her shoulder, I lead her to her beat-up old truck. I know we'll need to use the truck to stage our deaths, but I'm glad I get a chance to drive it, and I think she'll be pleased when she sees _my_ red Chevy. Handing her up into the cab, I let my fingers trail across her upper thigh, gauging her reaction closely. She draws in a sharp breath as her face heats with that tempting blush I know I am going to miss very soon.

Her heart rate speeds, but her emotions and scent tell me it's from desire, not fear or discomfort. The smell of her arousal is pure and untainted; I have to suppress a growl when I realize my belle is still untouched. While I am grateful for that revelation, it is definitely something we shall have to rectify very soon.

I walk to the driver's side and settle into the seat as a wave of nostalgia washes over me. Pete had a truck just like this that he stole from one of his meals. We took it out on some back roads and taught ourselves how to drive like the humans; it was one of my very last memories with them before I left with Alice.

Bella's curiosity hits me and I meet her gaze, still wearing the smile that my thoughts brought to me. "My brother and I learned to drive in a truck just like this one," I tell her softly.

Her surprise hits me just before her startled, "Oh!" I guess she's caught off guard by the very normal answer to her unspoken question. "What's his name? Your brother?"

My earlier wrath is completely erased when I think about the fact that I am leaving today to spend the rest of my eternity with my mate and my brother. I know in my heart she will love him as I do, and won't treat him like trash the way the holier-than-thou Cullens did. Charlotte will finally have a true sister, and I will never again suffer the pain of loneliness and isolation that have been my constant companions for the past few decades. "Peter. His name is Peter," I finally answer. "His wife's name is Charlotte."

Her insecurity leaks out as soon as I mention my sister and I quickly shoot her some reassurance. "They will love you, I know it. That is somethin' I can promise you with absolute certainty." I hold her gaze trying to convey my conviction with my eyes, as well as my gift. Her acceptance and trust soothe an ache in my soul I never realized was there; she truly is my other half, my better half.

When she nods I feel a burst of determination, and then I'm shocked when she reaches across the seat to take my hand in hers. She oozes doubt and embarrassment as she drops her eyes to study my fingers, but I'm bursting with joy, pride, and even a hint of love. I don't try to hide my smile, and I softly stroke the back of her hand with my thumb as her soft skin warms my own.

We're almost to her house when I realize she feels no curiosity about how I know where she lives. Instead, she is concentrating deeply on something, and slowly building her resolve. I receive no further warning when she asks, "You're not human, are you?"

* * *

_**AN: **Thank you so much for your interest and support so far! I hope this little story lives up to your expectations._


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: It's my birthday today, so here's another chapter for you ;)**_

* * *

**Bella POV**  
I didn't mean to blurt it out like that, but once I said it there was no taking it back. I wasn't too worried; he would either laugh it off or confirm my suspicions. I had plenty of questions, but I was hoping he would start talking soon so I wouldn't have to ask them all.

He slammed the brakes on the truck so fast that I flew forward in my seat, only stopping when his cold, solid arm reached out to hold me back. He eyed me warily, like I might jump out screaming at any second, and that was the last straw. I burst into hysterical giggles, unable to control myself any longer. The past few hours had been beyond strange, and I had a feeling this was only the tip of the iceberg.

He didn't move at all while I was laughing. He just sat perfectly still, like a gorgeous marble statue in my old red truck. I finally caught my breath as I felt myself calm almost unnaturally, like a cool breeze settled me down, and I looked at him sharply, instinctively knowing he had something to do with it.

He raised his hands defensively and said, "Easy there, darlin'. I'm just tryin' to keep ya settled a bit. You felt like you were goin' off your rocker there for a minute."

Well, that was a little rude. Off my rocker, indeed. His mouth quirked up in a half-smile almost as if he knew what I was thinking. Speaking of... "You didn't answer my question."

"No." Statue face was back. Damn, he really was gorgeous.

"No, you didn't answer my question, or no, you're not human?" Well, that was definitely blunt. Wonder if he regrets taking me home now...

"No, I'm not human," he whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I probably should have felt some fear at his revelation, but instead I just felt relief. I wasn't crazy, or at least I wasn't imagining things anyway. My sanity was probably still up for debate. He looked at me in worry and hurried to continue. "Look, I promise I will tell you everythin', but I would feel a hell of a lot better if we could get out of town first. Ok?"

His pleading eyes did me in. I nodded and opened my truck door, surprised to find him already standing outside it to hand me out of the truck. He led me into the house and told me to pack as little as possible, taking only what I couldn't live without. He pointed me toward sentimental things like pictures, my favorite t-shirt (I had no idea how he knew it was my favorite), and my iPod.

He made a face when I picked up the dream catcher that Billy Black gave me when I was a child, but he didn't comment, so I put it carefully in my bag. The wolf charm caught my eye and I had a memory flash of sitting around a bonfire while Billy told stories, legends, about the Quileute tribe. Two words ran through my mind repeatedly as I followed Jasper down the stairs and back out to the truck. Cold Ones.

**Jasper POV**  
Her emotions cycle through shock and disbelief when she lingers on the dreamcatcher that smells faintly of the Quileute dogs. Realizin' that she has connections in La Push makes our speedy escape just that much more necessary. The Cullens will probably be facing a war when my little belle turns up "dead," especially since my scent now permeates her room. Of course we will be far away by then, and even if they want to come looking, my brother and I can handle the strays.

She has settled into acceptance and expectation when I crank the truck to leave, and I'm ready for her questions this time. "You're cold ones, aren't you? Like the legends? Vampires?"

Well, one thing I can say about my mate, she sure ain't into bullshittin' around. Not gonna get much past her, especially once she's turned. I sigh, wondering if I have time to get into this before we reach the Cullen house, finally deciding it's something she probably needs to know in case anyone else is home.

"Yeah, darlin', we are. But you have to know, I will never hurt you. I can't. I need you too much." I stop there, hoping I haven't said enough to scare her off, but her emotions hold steady without a single trace of fear.

She nods in affirmation, reaching for my hand again. "Ok."

That's it? I tell her we drink blood and she says ok? My shock must be projecting, or just showing on my face, because her amusement spikes and she giggles, a beautiful sound I will gladly spend the rest of my days trying to draw out of her. Who needs blood? I could live off her emotions alone. I look at her out of the corner of my eye. "You laughin' at me, darlin?"

That gorgeous blush colors her face as embarrassment floods her, only overshadowed by her desire. She really does like my accent. "No, Jasper. You just made a funny face, that's all. I would never make fun of you like those idiots in our class earlier."

My mind immediately replays those minutes in history class, when my tiny slip of a mate managed to hold the Major back with just her emotions alone. She is truly an amazin' creature. I have no idea how I lived this long without her by my side.

I can't wait for my family to meet her. Peter will be chomping at the bit to shake hands with the little human girl who managed to tame me, and Charlotte will be thrilled to finally have a real sister. I know she and my belle will get along just fine. They're both mated to Whitlock boys, after all. But first things first. We need to get to the Cullen house, and then get on the road.

**Bella POV**  
Jasper seemed to accept my explanation, and he turned back to face the road, humming quietly under his breath. I was startled when he began to speak about what he called his "gift." His words painted a picture of emotions, and my respect grew for this incredibly strong man. How he was able to live with such a burden was simply amazing to me. He made me smile when he said my emotions spoke to him more strongly than anyone else.

He kept his eyes on the road while he spoke, and I turned my attention to his large hand in my lap, tracing the sinews and muscles as he gently carressed my skin with his thumb. His sleeve was pushed up slightly, and as the muted afternoon light caught the skin of his wrist I noticed a strange pattern revealed. I took my free hand and traced the lines that I could feel, more than see, and only stopped when Jasper sucked in a hard breath.

I started to apologize again, but the look in his eyes caused the words to die in my mouth. He was in agony. Heartbreak, fear, and regret all danced through his sad golden eyes, and he slowly pulled his hand back from my grasp. "Jasper, what is it? What's wrong?"

He faced the road and continued driving, a bit slower than he was before, and lacking the excitement he was showing just a minute or two earlier. As the miles passed, I was filled with self-loathing that I had somehow managed to harm this beautiful man with only my curious touch. Trying to think of some way to bridge the gap and silence between us, I jumped when Jasper recaptured my hand and quietly said, "Stop."

His grip was not as relaxed as it had been before, and his eyes were wary as he looked my way, but I was filled with a sense of calm as he again began softly stroking my skin. "I'm sorry, my belle. I don't ever want you to feel that way because of me. I am the one who deserves loathing. I am the one who is a monster."

Unwilling to speak and risk saying the wrong thing, I simply placed my free hand over our clasped ones and squeezed, or let him know I was attempting to squeeze anyway. I saw his eyes soften almost imperceptibly, and allowed myself to relax back into my seat for the remainder of the drive.

Soon we pulled off the road onto a driveway I would have never spotted if I was driving. The narrow track wound through dense woods for several miles, and still Jasper didn't speak. His eyes darted around nervously, and he tilted his head as if he was listening for something. I wondered if the other Cullens would be waiting for us.

The trees finally began to thin, and a house rose up before us in a small clearing. I didn't know what to expect from a house full of vampires, but the clean white plantation home was certainly not it. It rose three stories with a wide front porch running the length of the front. Thick decorative columns supported the roof, and painted brick chimneys jutted up from each end.

I didn't get to examine it much before Jasper opened the truck door and pulled me out behind him, keeping hold of my hand the entire time. He lifted my bag from the back, leaving our backpacks in the front cab, and walked around the side of the house to a large garage. Punching in some numbers on a keypad, he shot me a half-smile as one of the bay doors began to open.

"I hope you like my truck as much as I like yours," he said cryptically, pointing to the dim garage interior. Jasper flipped on a light as I crossed through the door, illuminating a huge four-wheel-drive truck that was, ironically, a much newer model red Chevy. He tossed my duffel bag into the backseat, then reached for my hand to lead me into the house.

"Stick with me the whole time we're here. Don't get out of my sight, ok?" His voice was suddenly serious and his eyes had darkened a few shades to a light brown.

I didn't know what I would find in a vampire's lair, but the modern white interior was not even remotely what I had imagined. The floors were a pale wood, with light rugs in shades of white and cream dotting the living and dining areas that I could see. A gleaming white baby grand piano sat up on a raised platform near the front door, and a huge television hung above the gas fireplace.

Jasper didn't offer a tour, and I didn't see anyone else around as he pulled me quickly up the wide staircase to a frilly bedroom that looked nothing like him. The bed was white iron with gold accents, and the quilt on top was trimmed in frilly lace. The walls were a pale lavender, and a gold and crystal chandelier hung above the center of the bed. A framed photograph on the dresser showed an old photograph of Alice, and I suddenly realized why we were here. This was their room.

I felt faintly ill as I couldn't help but imagine him with her on that stupid bed that looked like it belonged to an adolescent girl, instead of the imposing male that was currently sifting through drawers, tossing random items into a large canvas bag he pulled out from under the dresser. Suddenly, his cool hands were cupping my face, as he stared into my eyes.

"Stop. Don't even think that. It hasn't been like that between us for years, and I never felt the connection with her that I do with you. You're _mine_, my belle. Never forget that. You are the single most important person in the world to me, and I will kill anyone that tries to take you from me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Jasper POV**  
Her swiftly cycling emotions are threatenin' to give me whiplash, so I just pull her into my arms and try to soothe her with my scent as I lightly help her with my gift. She calms a bit and pulls back to look at me, saying, "Are you ready? I'd really like to leave."

She still feels insecure, but I have the rest of eternity to reassure her, and we really do need to get movin' pretty quick. Pullin' her along with me, I step through the bathroom into my private study. I grab the books I can't replace easily, then open the tiny closet that holds my favorite hat and best pair of boots.

I kick the stuffy loafers I'm wearing off to the side and tug on my boots with a grateful sigh. The spike of lust from my mate doesn't go unnoticed, and I can't resist grinnin' at her over my shoulder.

"I pictured you in boots when I first saw you," she whispers in a husky tone that goes straight to the crotch of these uncomfortable jeans. Her confidence rises as she steps closer to me, and it takes every ounce of my self-control to keep from throwin' her down on my leather couch and takin' her here and now. We really do need to get out of here though.

After I press a chaste kiss to her forehead, it takes me less than a minute to gather the rest of my belongings and stuff them into bags for easy transport. My belle's eyes widen as she sees the mound of cash I pull from the safe, but she'll learn more about all that shit later. It's time to go.

My defenses go up when we step into the hallway, as Carlisle is standing at the top of the stairs. Bella instantly steps closer to me and slightly behind, already behaving as a good vampire mate. A burst of pride wells up inside me for my precious girl.

"Don't even think about gettin' in my way, Carlisle. We both know who's the true coven leader between us." He may be older than me, but he's never lived and fought as a true vampire. He thinks he learned a lot from the Volturi, but he was never taught the rules of life at the razor sharp edge of his sire's teeth. I don't even need my gift to intimidate him, and with a sigh he steps aside.

"You know you're leaving a huge mess for us to clean up, Jasper. After everything we did for you, this is how you repay us?" Bella's indignation is enough to make me laugh at his unfounded and sanctimonious judgment, but I just brush his words aside since I can feel the fear beneath them. He knows without my support they don't stand a fighting chance.

"Alice and Edward had to run to Alaska, and they said it was because of you and this _human._" He twists the word like a curse, and I can't hold back a growl in response. How quickly he has turned on me; I suppose I knew my place here all along.

Still, I can't leave them without some warning. This damn conscience. "Look, Carlisle, I can't help you. I'm sorry. It would probably be in your best interests to take your coven and leave, as quick as possible. The mutts down in La Push will be sniffin' around here, and they won't like what they find."

His eyes widen with true fear this time, knowing all his gifted members are gone, and only his mate and untalented progeny remain. I'll call Emmett and give him a heads-up before I go. I do want him to meet my belle, but only sometime _after _her change.

Suddenly impatient, I swing Bella up into my arms and run to the truck in seconds. She feels slightly sick at the burst of speed, but she doesn't complain at all. I place her gently in the seat, tossing my bags in the back with hers, and park myself in the driver's seat. It's time to go.

**Bella POV**  
I knew Jasper could feel my nerves when we drove away from Forks, and my former life. I'd only been there a few days, but I'd lived there off and on since I was a baby. It was a little hard to think about the fact I'd never see my dad- or mom- ever again.

His cool hand slid across the seat and gently unclenched my fist. A feeling of calm settled over me, and I couldn't resist leaning over to rest my head against his shoulder. It had been an incredibly long day, even if it was only the late afternoon.

"Just rest, my belle," his honey smooth voice whispered in my ear. "We have a long way to go."

He was right; 2,500 miles was a long way to go. I knew we were going to Houston, Texas, but I didn't know much more than that. I asked him to tell me about his brother, and he was happy to oblige.

His words spun a tale about growing up on their family farm, a simple and fulfilling life. My eyes filled with tears when he described how his mother had cried when he and Peter went off to war. Both boys showed an aptitude for soldiering, and their letters home carried tales of their quick promotion through the ranks.

When Jasper disappeared during a rescue mission, his big brother broke rank and came to find him. Jasper was already changing by that time, but Maria jumped at the chance to have a "matching pair" as she called them. I was filled with a strange combination of anger and gratitude; if Maria hadn't changed Jasper, I never would have met him. But I also mourned the human life that was so cruelly ripped away from him and his family.

The Whitlock brothers were powerful soldiers, and Maria knew she had found a gold mine in them. Peter's gift was easier to deal with in some ways; his intuition didn't hurt him the way Jasper's empathy could. I could tell from his tone of voice that having Peter there made all the difference to him. They leaned on each other and watched each other's back in battle.

When he described the endless years of war and death, pain and dismemberment, he ran his hand over his neck and tugged restlessly on his shirt sleeves. I understood his reaction now; he was deeply ashamed of his scars. He viewed them as evidence of the evil he'd done, but I saw them as a testament to his strength. I could see I had my work cut out for me in convincing him.

His voice changed as he described how Peter found his mate in a petite newborn named Charlotte. It was a turning point, the beginning of the end for Maria. The brothers destroyed their sire and freed the other soldiers, heading north with the newest Whitlock to find a better way to live.

Jasper skimmed over how he met Alice and the Cullens, and I could tell he was still upset over her lies. He relaxed again when I reached up to comb through his unruly blond curls. He was just such a beautiful man.

When it began to get dark, Jasper patted his leg for me to lay down and rest. I folded my jacket to provide a cushion, and drifted off to sleep with his cool hand on my shoulder.

It was still dark when he woke me, and I realized we had traveled quite a distance during the night. When I asked him where we were, he said we were somewhere in Idaho. He'd been checking the weather, and the forecast looked to be sunny. He wanted to get somewhere under cover since his truck windows weren't tinted dark enough. I still couldn't picture him all glittery like he described, but I guessed I would see it soon enough for myself.

My nerves kicked in again when I saw that we were stopped at a hotel. I wasn't sleepy; he had told me that he couldn't sleep. There was only so much we could do in a hotel room under these circumstances.

As if he knew what I was thinking, he cupped my chin in his hand and pulled my face up to meet his eyes. "Hey," he spoke softly, just above a whisper. "I'm not tryin' to push you for anythin' you're not ready for. I won't ever hurt you, okay?"

Just the feel of his skin against mine was enough to calm my fears, and I leaned into his touch without another thought. It was hard to believe I had known this man (or vampire) for less than a day. I couldn't imagine being apart from him, and I was grateful that I wouldn't have to be.

Jasper handed me a baseball cap that smelled amazing- just like him. He tucked my hair up under it and pulled it down low over my face, taking no chances on someone recognizing me. His own blond curls disappeared under his sexy cowboy hat, and I swooned a bit when he turned to grin at me.

He kept his arm tight around me as he led me into the hotel. It was really nice- much nicer than anywhere I had ever stayed before, and my eyes bugged out a bit when he pulled out a roll of bills to pay for the expensive suite in cash. He just shrugged, and I assumed he didn't want to leave a trail for the Cullens to follow either. That was fine with me.

We both were surprised when the concierge asked us if we were there for a special Valentine's Day retreat. In all the bustle and traveling, the date had completely escaped my mind. Jasper's smooth talking and flirtatious smile got us (or me) a bottle of champagne and fresh strawberries at no extra charge.

We didn't speak on the ride up to the top floor, but a rush of desire flooded me when I saw the large bed in the middle of the spacious room. There was no way I would be able to stay away from him until dark.

Jasper was on the same wavelength, because he turned around and pressed my back to the door, hovering close to me as his cool, sweet breath filled my senses. I tried desperately to keep my eyes open as his lips drew closer to mine, but he was all I could see, all I could smell, and all I could feel.

I was drowning in Jasper, floating away from everything I'd always known and into a new, unexplored unknown. My eyes flew open at his soft whisper, "_Bella_."

His lips were hovering right above mine, and his golden eyes were dark and needy. My sweet southern gentleman was holding back, waiting for my permission. I pulled in a deep breath of his intoxicating scent, and leaned forward, closing the distance between us.

I'd never actually kissed anyone before, but I couldn't imagine it getting any better than this. His lips were cool and firm, but soft, and smooth as marble. We didn't move for the space of several heartbeats, then he pulled back a bit and I instantly regretted the loss of connection.

His eyes were still closed when I looked up at his face, and a slow, contended smile spread across his angelic face. When he finally opened his eyes I cocked an eyebrow in confused expectation. "Um, Jasper? Can we do that again?"

A low growl startled me, but he didn't give me time to question it before he had me wrapped in his arms once more. His mouth covered mine, lips moving gently, insistently against mine. I gasped when his cool tongue swiped across my bottom lip, and when I opened my mouth his taste flooded my senses.

I had no idea what I was doing as I tried to mimic the motions of his tongue. He must have realized this, because he slowed the kiss and pulled back once more. "Just relax, darlin'," he whispered against my ear. "Just feel me; I'll go slow. I need you, my sweet belle."

Staring into his beautiful gold eyes, I knew without a doubt that I could trust him. I trusted him with my safety, with my very life, and I knew I could trust him with this. My insecurities melted away, probably with a little help from him, and I eagerly gave in to my desires and needs.

* * *

**_AN: Don't fuss at me for "fading to black" here. I'm tired of writing virgin sex. Friday is the last chapter, and it's got a lemon in it so you can look fo_****_rward to that ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Posting this today because my hubby is dragging me to Houston tomorrow to buy a car. Which means I have to drive home from Houston by myself. I hate driving...**_

_**This first scene (Jasper's POV) came about as a result of a Twitter challenge between myself, HappyGhost, GeezerWench, and jlove34. They will all be posting a pool/water sexytime scene **__**as well, so check 'em out! HappyGhost's is called "Late Night Swim," and GeezerWench has hers as part of a short story like mine called "Prelude to a Sunset."**_

_**To my girls- here ya go, hope I did ya proud! Love y'all!**_

* * *

**Jasper POV  
**I can't help but stare as she turns to face me. She rises up out of the water just far enough that the swell of her breast is exposed to the cool night air. The moonlight reflects off her pale skin, almost as strongly as it does my own, and I am lost.

Her face heats with a crimson blush, and the twin flames of her desire and embarrassment wash over me, heating my cold heart from deep within. I have no choice; I have to touch her.

She gasps when I move out of the shadows and into the moonlight. My skin doesn't sparkle as it does in the sun, but the light luminescence is still difficult to ignore, and it sets off my scars in stark relief. Of course, her desire increases instead of dropping; my sweet belle never stops amazin' me.

Despite our recent activities up in the room, she is still so self-conscious standin' bare before me. I know the water gives her some illusion of modesty, but she doesn't realize I can see her beautiful body as if I was lookin' through a sheet of clear glass.

I reach below the surface to take her hand in mine, pulling it free from where she has it tightly clenched around her tiny waist. She gasps in surprise at the feel of my skin- the heated pool water has warmed me so my touch is more comfortable to her.

Her eyes widen as I slide ever closer, moving through the pool without a ripple. Vampires are deadly in the water- much like sharks. Biting, however, is low on my priorities tonight. I need some more of her sweet brand of lovin'.

I know just what she likes now, and I press my body close to hers, groaning aloud at the feel of her, soft and warm against me. Her eyes roll back a bit and she melts into my embrace. "Oh, Jasper..."

She tries to pull back when I press my hard cock against the soft skin of her belly, but I just chuckle and hold her in place. "But, Jasper! What if somebody comes out?" she asks, her emotions a confusing swirl of lust battling with worry and insecurity.

"Don't worry, darlin'. I paid the hotel to close the pool. You don't think I'd let my mate go skinny dippin' where somebody else might get a chance to see?" I whisper my words against the shell of her ear, then dip my nose down to trace that delicious vein in her slender neck.

Her scent overwhelms me and I can't stop myself from running my tongue across her skin, tasting, before I suck lightly, pulling her tender flesh between my lips. I almost drown in the sudden spike of her arousal, and I grind against her as gently as I can, not wantin' to hurt her with a lack of control.

I kiss my way to her mouth, drawn like a magnet to those sugar-sweet lips. She tastes of Bella, with a hint of champagne and strawberries that only adds to her delicious flavor. The moan she gives me when I stroke my tongue against hers is all the reward I need.

Still charmingly shy, hesitant, she reaches down wrap her hand around me just where I want her the most. Her confidence soars when I growl and groan her name, and she tightens her grip, causin' my eyes to roll back in my head.

I'm ready to plunge right into her, but I know I need to take care of my little belle first. She whines when I pull away, and I give her a wink before I duck under the water. I'm gonna show my girl the benefits of bein' with a vampire that can hold his breath for as long as I need to.

Those soft hands of hers hit my shoulders when my tongue makes its first swipe, and I'm a bit disgruntled to find that the chlorine in the pool carries away a bit too much of her delicious flavor. I could lift her up out of the water, but I won't push her modesty too much just yet. Plenty of time for that later.

My lips caress her softest skin, sucking on that little bundle of nerves for a few seconds before my tongue takes its place there. I slide a finger inside her carefully; I know she is still a bit sore from our last encounter. She might get more pleasure from two fingers, but I can still be gentle and bring her to the brink with just one.

I look up through the water to see her head thrown back against the edge of the pool, those pert little breasts heaving as her heart races with the pleasure I'm givin' her. I speed the movements of my tongue, growlin' softly when she tries to dig her nails into my stone flesh. My finger inside her curls up, seeking, and with just a little pressure against that soft, spongy skin, she is gone.

Her lust has risen higher than she's ever felt before, and I groan as the bliss courses through us both, and her walls clench my finger impossibly tighter. I need to be inside her. I need to feel her grasp me from within.

She is still ridin' her high when I stand and lift her just enough to slide my aching cock into her incredibly tight heat. I can feel her still pulsing around me, and I have to lay my head on her shoulder and pause to get both our emotions in check. I'm overwhelmed, buried in the sensations she awakens in me. _My mate_. I am alive; I am complete.

Her hand combs through my wet curls, soothing me with her touch and her newfound love. I lift my head and watch her eyes as I begin to move within her, the water moving out from us in gentle waves of increasing frequency. I feel her- inside me, around me; she is everywhere. She is everything. She is _my_ everything.

We climb higher and higher until I can't hold us back any longer. I share my love with her, capturing her cries with my lips. The humans in the hotel around us give and echoed voice to our shared ecstasy, and Bella giggles as her face flushes red with exertion and her embarrassment.

I grin at her as I lift her from the water, reaching for a towel to wrap around her shiverin' body. She is a confusin' mix of feelings now- elation, relief, pleasure, love, and timidity. I can't even begin to imagine how strongly she will feel when she is immortal. I just hope I can keep up!

**Bella POV  
**I am burning. Every cell in my body in being systematically and relentlessly consumed. I know Jasper tried to warn me, but there is nothing that could have prepared me for this. I'm begging him to just kill me and get it over with, when I feel a wave of pain wash through me that has nothing to do with the venom.

By sheer force of will, I clamp my mouth shut. If my thoughtless words are causing him pain, then I will choke back every cry until this endless torture is finished. My beautiful cowboy deserves so much better than that.

"I'm so sorry, my belle. Please, just hold on for me." His voice finally works its way into my consciousness, and I grab onto it like a lifeline. As long as he keeps talking, I won't lose myself.

"Does that help, darlin'? My talkin' to ya? I'll talk you straight through this if it helps you out, my belle. I love you so much."

Another voice, familiar and friendly, if not quite as comforting, appears to my right. "Hey there, Sugar. You ain't gonna make me listen to him yappin' for days, are ya?"

Peter is nothing like what I had thought he would be. I wasn't quite sure what to expect, maybe someone similar to Jasper I guess. But while their faces are near carbon-copies, Peter's straight hair is shorter, and he talks twice as much. I honestly don't know how Charlotte can stand to put up with him.

Charlotte is an angel, and I know she and I will become great friends. She had venom tears in her eyes when she hugged me tight, and she whispered that she was so happy Jasper finally found his true mate. She never had liked Alice.

I thought I got to know Jasper pretty well over our four-day road trip to Texas, but as soon as he stepped out of the truck and into his brother's arms, he became a new person, a new vampire. He smiled more easily, stood up straighter, and was generally just more relaxed. He was home.

The sun came up not long after we arrived at Peter's house, and I finally got to see what they looked like in the sunlight, though Jasper didn't appreciate it when I cracked up laughing and compared him to a disco ball. It was just another example of my thoughtless words getting me into trouble. I didn't know he was sensitive about it because the scars made him "shinier" than an average vampire.

Thinking of my new family reminds me that there are other memories I'm supposed to hold onto. I see a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, but her name escapes me as she dances off into the sunset. A man with brown eyes and a twitching moustache hands me the keys to an old red truck. I know they are important, but still they drift away like a mist when my Jasper speaks.

"Just a few more hours, my belle. You're doing so great. I love you." Jasper's voice sounds clearer, and I wonder if my hearing has already improved. I try to open my eyes, but they feel glued shut. I guess the venom is still working on them. I can't wait to see my mate with new, perfect vision.

I feel a bit of relief on my skin, and realize Charlotte is helping Jasper to bathe me and change my clothes. I must have been covered in sweat, so I appreciate the gesture. I just hope Peter isn't anywhere nearby...

Oh. That's getting much hotter. I can't think of anything but the fire. I lose track of Jasper and begin to panic. My heart is racing, pounding, trying to beat its way straight out of my chest. Something must have gone wrong. It can't be possible to live through this much pain.

The frantic thudding of my heart is all I can hear, and the searing flames are all I can feel. How did I get here? Why am I being punished this way? How can I put this to an end? _Thump thump thump thump... thump thump... ... thump... ... ...thud._

Silence. But more than silence, there is also relief. Blessed relief from the fire that consumed me, and the pain that was the death of me. Oh! That's right! My heart has stopped, so how am I still thinking?

I take a deep breath and my eyes fly open in shock. There is so much to smell! Scents, both familiar and new, swirl around me in a confusing fog of sensation. One is closer, stronger, and I lean toward it desperately. I _need_ this scent.

My eyes find the source, and I move without thought. _Jasper_. My Jasper is here after all. He didn't leave me, and I wasn't actually burned to a cinder.

I hold him tightly, breathing in his familiar, comforting fragrance of tobacco and leather, and I finally recognize the third scent. It's hay, freshly cut. He smells like summer._ "_Um, Bella? My belle?" Jasper's voice is strained, and I draw back so that I can see his face. Something is wrong.

His hand comes up to cup my cheek, and that beautiful smile stretches his full lips wide, revealing those gorgeous dimples. He's so perfect. So _mine_.

"Yes, darlin'. I'm yours. But, uh, you're kinda squeezin' me a little tight there, Belle. You're a bit stronger than me at the moment." Oh! I pull my hands back in shock, followed quickly by chagrin. How many ways can I hurt my darling mate? I'm a horrible person.

"No, ma'am. Don't you start that shit again." His voice is hard as he pulls my face back up to meet his eyes. "Look at me, Isabella. I love you, my belle. You didn't hurt me, okay? I'm just fine, see?"

He releases my chin so I can look him over, instinctively running my hands over his skin to check. I get frustrated when his shirt is in the way, and, to my shock, I rip it off in pieces when I try to pull it over his head.

Wow. I was wrong before. He's not just beautiful. He is absolutely gorgeous! His muscles are the perfect size- not too big, and not too small. I can see his scars better now, but all I can think is what a strong, victorious mate I have. My pride swells with the knowledge that this vampire is _MINE!_

Jasper is looking at me like he's never seen me before. His mouth hangs open in shock, and I realize after a beat that he has been carefully reading my emotions. His eyes move rapidly between mine, searching for something. I know when he finds it, because he pulls me back into his arms and covers my lips with his.

His taste consumes me, a hundred times more potent than when I was human. My lips don't conform to his any longer; they hold their own. His hands, _warm_ hands, travel my new body, taking inventory of every dip and curve. I can feel his love, his passion, burning into my skin from his touch. I am burning again, changing once more, _claiming_, even as I am claimed.

He is mine. I am his. He is all I need.


End file.
